Against Nature
by VHS vs Betamax
Summary: Van is a 15-year old boy, living under the oppressive rule of the Earth Queen. His brother Amano ran away from his home when he was younger to join the fight against the crown with great cost. Meanwhile, Team Avatar hope to find more airbenders in Ba Sing Se, in hopes of rebuilding the Air Nation an it's culture. They soon find out themselves in the middle of another Civil War.


Legend Of Korra

_~The Airbender's have returned! After over a Century since the Air-Nomads were all but destroyed during the Fire Nation invasions. Air-bender's have been spotted all over Republic City, and other areas across the world. After Korra was banished from Republic City by the President for causing such unrest by unleashing the spirt world into the physical world. Tenzin joins her in a quest to find more Air-bender's and train them at the Northern-Air Temple and to also find out if this sudden shift in the world is sustainable?~_

* * *

><p>Aboard a aircraft carrier Tenzin and Korra looked down from the higher deck to see Tenzin's daughter teach his brother airbending techniques.<p>

"Now remember to keep your stance open, Uncle Bumi." Jinora instructed her relative

"Don't worry little one, I've been in plenty of skirmishes in my life, worst than this." He laughed as he and the younger Kai circled the deck. "Oh your just a little kid I'll go easy on you." He joked confidently, Kai took that half-second to attack his sparring partner with a swiping air kick to his knees sending Bumi to the ground with a thud.

He and Jinora went to lift up the elder solider. "You got to keep your feet moving uncle Bumi." She tipped while pushing him back on his feet. "That was good Kai, your learning fast." She complimented the young student.

"Thanks, but it's only because I have a good teacher." He said while his cheeks glowed red as did jinora's.

"Thanks." She says shortly as Bumi and Kai got ready for another sparring session.

Tenzin watched from up above his two students training, relaxing himself.

Korra walked up and stood right next to his air-bending teacher. "I can't believe we're actually gonna go to Ba Sing Se." Korra said excited.

"I can't believe we're actually going to look for Air-Benders, I've always dreamed of this day to rebuild the Air-Nomad culture." Tenzin said with a warm smile on his face.

"So how you think the Earth Queen, will receive us? I heard she can be quite demanding?" Korra asked curious only cause they needed the Earth Queen to help them in their search for more Air-benders.

"She can be I'm sure, but I'm sure she'll help us." Tenzin said with optimism.

When the ship flew over the city Korra rushed along with Mako and Bolin to the front of the ship. "Guys, come over you gotta see this!" She called out to her two friends.

Bolin hurried himself to join Korra in the view, smiling in delight. "This is it, Mako! We made it! This is where dad grew up! Come here, look! Look!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm looking." Mako said trying to quite his little brother down.

"I wonder how many airbenders are down there." Korra wondered out loud.

"Ugh. The lower ring looks terrible.  
>Yeah, I can smell it from here.<br>No wonder dad left." Bolin said holding his nose shut as did Korra and Mako.

Soon Bolin started to get excited again as they passed the lower ring, into the cleaner parts of Ba Sing Se. "Hello Middle Ring, ah this is more like it!"

* * *

><p>(Inside the Lower Ring)<p>

Van walked around the slums looking upon the numerous homeless, starving people rotting in the streets. _"The Earth Queen's skeleton in the closet." _He commented

The Earth Queen always neglected the 'traditional' poor parts of Ba Sing Se. But she never wants her people to laminate on those issues much.

Van looked behind his back to make sure he wasn't being followed then made his way down an ally way and knocked on the left side wall. "_Prosper_." Van whispered as the wall started to slowly move reveling steps that lead underground.

The stairs were old and rickety making noise with each step Van took but that wasn't the only sound filling his ears.

As he got closer to the end of the staircase he heard people talking about their next plan and weaponry.

"We need some Gold to make that a possibility." Another said talking to a man sitting at a table looking at his men with an unreadable expression.

"So where do you think we can get the Gold?" He asked.

Van walked behind one of the people and tapped their shoulder, he turned around looking like he was about to pop him but soon he's anger turned into a warm smile as he hugged Van.

"Nice to see you!" He says happily.

"Good to see you too, Amano." Van said also glad to see his friend. "So what's going on?" He asked

"Lu, is talking about what we're gonna do next." Amano answered shortly, he shushed Van as they both went quite to hear what their leader had to say.

"My fellow Riders!" The leader shouted. "The Avatar, is coming to see Royalty who's to say we don't come pay here a visit." He said smirking as his soldiers gathered around him laughing and chanting in admiration.

"Is he talking about invading the Queens Palace?" Van asked worryingly.

"Whatever Lu says we do." Amano answered shortly.

The leader continued. "Those who approve of taking the Avatar hostage for ransom say 'I!" He yelled all the men exploded in loud chants that made Van thankful that these walls were soundproof.

"No!" He shouted after the I's died out and before Lu could bang his gavial.

His widened in shock at anybody disapproving of his plan and immediately shouted. "Who dares defy me!"

All of the men in the room could tell who was the one of opposed the plan of a raid, the pointed to the boy who failed to get cover to hide himself from the dear leader.

"Speak up boy, who are you?!" Lu ordered an response.

Amano saw this and tried to help. "Forgive me dear leader, this is my nephew Van. As you can see he's not to bright."

Lu stood up from his chair and stared down the young teen. "Tell me Van, why do you not agree." He said almost mockingly.

Van cleared his throat as he attempted to speak. "Because, it's a suicide mission, we're outnumbered and lack enough Earth Benders, to counter the Queen's army." He said raising his head a bit looking into Lu's eyes that show'd surprise.

The leader smiled and turned to his men. "Now why can't you know-nothing's, be more like this kid!?" He yelled putting his arm around Van. "You were about to let all of us die because I told you do something?!" He asked them.

"Uh no sir we just thought-" one of the soldiers were interrupted.

"Thought what? That was a test to see who had the brains in this group and I guess it's the kid. Listen boy, what would you have us do instead?" He asked.

"Uhh, well since we need money how about we try to gather information to see where the Queen keeps her money?" Van answered still nervous.

"Sounds simple enough. WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE COME UP WITH A SIMPLE PLAN!" He shouted scaring a few of the men into a faint.

"I like you kid. Amano! How long has he been here?!" He asked loudly.

"Been coming with me for about a year sir!" He answered sternly.

"And how affiliated is he with this group?" He asked.

"He helps organize our food and cleans our stuff." Amano said making Van's head drop in embarrassment. He always wanted to be something more than just a janitor.

"Alright, Kid can you bend?" Lu asked.

"Uh no sir, I'm not." He said trying with his head down.

He looked down with a now sad expression. "What a shame. Amano! Teach this kid how to clean our spears and hammers." He ordered Van's nephew.

"Yes sir!" He said as he grabbed Van's arm as they walked off. "Don't ever do that again!" He whispered.

"But you seen what he said it was only a test." Van answered.

"So he says." Amano said worried. "Our leader is a insane asylum." He said shortly.

"Then why follow him?" Van asked.

"Because he is the only man who can topple this regime." Amano answered.

They arrived at the storage room, which was only the size of a broom closet that contained the weapons the 'Rough Riders' used in battle.

Van looked at all the metal amor on the floor and asked. "So how do I clean these?"

* * *

><p>The streets were packed with people in the middle of the day. A couple living in a small three room house in the middle of the packed neighborhood with their two kids.<p>

"I can assure you officer I don't know where Amano's been he ran away three years ago." A women looking to be in her early fifties answered.

"If he has indeed join the rebels I can assure we'd tell you about it." The husband told the Di Lee agents.

"What about your other son, Van?" One of the agents asked.

The wife leaned forward putting her elbows on the table. "We've tried to keep Van from making the same mistakes our first did." She answered without a hint of regret in her voice.

"We've always preached admiration for her majesty." The husband doubled down on their patriotism.

"By the looks of it you've haven't done that good of a job." Another Di Lee agent contested.

"Look, what do you want?" The husband asked.

"We'd like to speak to Van, if he's here?" They asked but the parents shook their heads.

"Van's not here he went to downtown." The mother answered.

"Well then I guess we'll just wait for him then." One agent said taking a chair out from the table. "We'd like some drinks, please." He said demandingly.

"Of course." The mother said as she got up to serve the Queen's men.


End file.
